


take it back

by heondreds



Series: txt shame(ful/less) drabbles [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emetophilia, M/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: speed writing vomit drabble
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Series: txt shame(ful/less) drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629478
Comments: 31
Kudos: 61





	take it back

kneeling on the floor of the shower, soobin sticks his fingers down beomgyu’s throat and shudders as he feels the younger spasming around him.

ugly wet gagging, beomgyu’s eyes are red, tears streaming down his cheeks, snot pooling on his upper lip, smearing onto soobin’s hand when he presses his fingers into beomgyu’s mouth again.

he’s got one hand holding beomgyu’s jaw in place, the other deep inside his mouth, teasing the back of his throat, prodding at his tonsils until beomgyu gags again.

then he doesn’t let up, keeps his fingers in place, presses that same spot again, and beomgyu is slapping at his arm, desperately pulling him away and clearing the path as the contents of his stomach are forced up and out, spilling down his front and into his lap, splashing onto soobin’s jeans too but soobin looks the opposite of bothered.

he’s reverent as he reaches to take beomgyu’s jaw again, dribbles of spit and vomit clinging to his lips, dripping down over soobin’s fingers as he lifts beomgyu’s head to stare at his wrecked face. he doesn’t give beomgyu a chance before he presses their lips together, licks into the younger’s mouth to get that acrid taste firsthand.

beomgyu whines in protest, squirming uncomfortably as the vomit seeps into his jeans and soobin’s tongue seems intent on wiping the inside of his mouth clean, the smell around them invasive and gross, making him want to throw up again, but he knows soobin is beyond turned on right now so he sits still, allows himself to be ruined by their leader.

“you guys are so fucked up,” yeonjun mutters from his perch on the bathroom counter.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm 3000 words into a gangbang or something and i needed a break
> 
> i'm gross ok
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds)


End file.
